


oh, we’re using the made up names?

by N_Is_For_Knowledge



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Marvel References, Texting, because i am now apparently incapable of writing a fic without at least a little texting, honestly i came up with a joke and thought i would write a ficlet for it and it turned into this, i don’t even know why i wrote this, this is unedited so spelling and grammar mistakes galore!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Is_For_Knowledge/pseuds/N_Is_For_Knowledge
Summary: ”Thomas summons (ha, summons) his best “Why Would You Do This To Me” sigh. “Tyrone. Why did you give me a sentient cloak?”“Because you’re Dr. Strange,” Tyrone says, like it explains everything.”Thomas gets his PhD and Tyrone is generally annoying about it.
Relationships: Thomas Strange & Alcor the Dreambender, Thomas Strange & Eduardo Noguerra & Maria Dewitt & Brad Hallman & Alcor the Dreambender
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	oh, we’re using the made up names?

**Author's Note:**

> don’t even ask me why i wrote this you won’t get an answer
> 
> usernames for the chat bit:
> 
> thomas: mom friend
> 
> maria: mareereeree 
> 
> eddy: ed edd n eddy
> 
> brad: Brad
> 
> tyrone: dorky demon dude

It’s the day of Thomas’s graduation as a doctorate student, and it’s bringing back some memories from his last graduation, four years ago, with the others. Man, that was one crazy graduation ceremony. Of course, this time, he’s the only one of them on stage.

That doesn’t mean the others aren’t here, of course - Brad looks mildly bored, Maria wolf-whistled when they called his name, and Tyrone is probably sobbing louder than his father at this point. 

When the ceremony is finally over, no holdups or weird reveals that one of the students is actually a demon because that had been done already, and he’s running to the reception hall because he has the very strong urge to give everyone a big hug, Tyrone clings onto his arm and starts sobbing again.

Thank the stars he’s a human right now. Demon tears are a nightmare to get out of  _ anything  _ and he very much wants to keep this robe.

“You did it, Thomas! You’re Dr. Strange!” For some reason, he giggles at that. “You’re  _ Dr. Strange… _ ” And now he has a sobbing, giggling demon clinging onto his arm. What is his life.

“Tyrone, are you drunk?”

Tyrone pauses his giggling, though not his sobbing. “You  _ know  _ I can’t get drunk, Tommie boy.”

“I should have never introduced you to my parents.”

Speaking of his parents, now they’re enveloping him in a large group hug that would have been more comfortable if Tyrone wasn’t _still_ _clinging to his arm_. They tell him how proud they are and how much he’s grown since being a little boy at the bakery and his mom is probably crying enough to rival Tyrone now.

As if Tyrone had heard his thoughts, he starts sobbing even louder. Thomas really hopes Tyrone hadn’t heard his thoughts. They had had a very fraught discussion about that the first time he had done it, and it was a  _ gross  _ invasion of privacy.

The others congratulate him, and Maria suggests they head to the Mangy Dog to celebrate. Everyone agrees (Tyrone’s agreement is hard to make out between all the sobbing and giggling), and Mom and Dad insist on paying.

“No, really, it’s fine, I’ll pay, you don’t have to-”

“But, Tommie, it’s your graduation! It’s your special day! Let us do this for you, please?”

They make the drive down to the Mangy Dog, all of them squished in the Rainbow Basher, Tyrone still clinging onto Thomas’ arm no matter  _ how unsafe that is, Tyrone _ .

“Rainbow’d never let us crash, though.” He’s stopped sobbing, and the only remnant of the Tyrone of five minutes before is the occasional giggle for no particular reason.

“Yeah, but Mom and Dad don’t know that!”

~•~

Around a week after Thomas’ graduation, Tyrone thrusts a rectangular box into Thomas’ arms. It’s badly wrapped (just because Tyrone knows lots of things doesn’t mean he can put those things into practice) with purple wrapping paper covered in golden hands with multiple colored dots on them. Probably one of Tyrone’s centuries-old references. 

“What is this, a graduation gift? You already gave me one, remember?” 

Tyrone is silent. Usually this means “I Am Here To Cause Problems”. Thomas doesn’t know why he rips open the paper and opens the box.

Inside is a thick, scarlet red cape. 

“Tyrone, why did you give me a cape.”

“It’s a  _ cloak _ ,” Tyrone says, at the same time that the cape-  _ cloak, fine,  _ springs out of its box and punches Thomas in the face. 

It then lifts one of its corners and waves hello.

Tyrone looks like he is trying very hard to not laugh.

“It’s a  _ sentient  _ cloak. Tyrone, why did you give me a sentient cloak? Did you find this in your hat? Because you really need to stop keeping stuff in there so long it gains weird demonic powers.”

“I spent the whole week working on it! Do you like it?” 

Thomas summons (ha, summons) his best “Why Would You Do This To Me” sigh. “Tyrone.  _ Why did you give me a sentient cloak? _ ”

“Because you’re Dr. Strange,” Tyrone says, like it explains everything.

Thomas summons his second-best “Why Would You Do This To Me” sigh, since he’s wasted his first one, and throws the cloak at Tyrone. The cloak promptly floats back to him and fastens itself around his neck.

“Aw, he wuvs you!”

~•~

Thomas is taking a HumFeed quiz on his phone when Tyrone pops into the room.

“I have a gift for you!”

Thomas moves from his comfortable position sprawled on the couch to glare at his friend. “If you’ve gotten me another sentient cloak, I swear, I will kill you. I will figure out an exorcism, and I will kill you.”

The sentient cloak he already has is a handful and a half. It’s currently attempting to get him to click a different answer to “If you had to be a bug, what kind would you be?”. Every time he tries to take it off, it slaps him.

“It’s not a sentient cloak! It’s just a necklace.”

‘Just a necklace’ apparently seems to mean an intricate golden eye on a chain, with a glowing green stone set in the middle.

“Tyrone, what’s this?”, he says, pointing at the glowing green stone.

“Oh, that’s just a green apple-flavored Jolly Farmer. I wouldn’t recommend eating it, though- I found it in my hat and I’m fairly sure it’s radioactive.”

Thomas stares at the weird necklace. The weird necklace stares back.

“Tyrone, why?”

Tyrone lounges on the bed next to him. “Why what? Why is life so meaningless? Why are we doomed to live in a cycle of torment over and over again? Why did they stop selling coffee at the local library?”

“Why did you get me this weird necklace?”

“Because you’re Dr. Strange. Put it on.”

“No.”

“Please?”

The cloak grabs the necklace in one of its folds and manages to tie it around Thomas’ neck.

“Thanks, Cloakie!” Tyrone and the cloak high-five. Thomas screams internally.

“You look dashing, Thomas. Now, hold still.”

Tyrone steals his phone- just as he finishes the last question, too- and snaps a picture.

“Tyrone, please don’t plaster that on social media.” 

“Oh, I didn’t.” Tyrone’s grin is a little too wide for his face. “I just sent it to Brad, Maria, and Eddy.”

Thomas kicks him off the bed. 

~•~

**|four demonologists and a demon walk into a bar|**

**_mom friend:_ ** _ drstrange.jpg _

**_mom friend:_ ** hi this is tyrone i just needed y’all to see thgjnfjjdkfneksjdlffjgfmafkh

**_mom friend:_ ** I HATE YOU TYRONE

**_mareereeree:_ ** WHAT IS THAT

**_Brad:_ ** THOMAS IS THAT A CAPE

**_ed edd n eddy:_ ** where the heck did you get that cape

**_mom friend:_ ** please take it i hate it and it hates me

**_dorky demon dude:_ ** cloakie loves you!

**_Brad:_ ** tyrone did you seriously name your sentient cape ‘cloakie’

**_dorky demon dude:_ ** it’s not my sentient cloak, it’s tommie’s

**_mom friend:_ ** i will Literally Pay You To Stop Doing That

**_dorky demon dude:_ ** really?

**_mom friend:_ ** one bag of sour children

**_dorky demon dude:_ ** that’s an unfair deal

**_Brad:_ ** why is thomas dressed up like that

**_dorky demon dude:_ ** because he’s dr. strange

**_mareereeree:_ ** what

**_Brad:_ ** what

**_ed edd n eddy:_ ** what

**_dorky demon dude:_ ** y’all are uncultured

**_mareereeree:_ ** sorry dude but ur the uncultured one

**_mareereeree:_ ** ur the one making references to hundred year old movies

**_dorky demon dude:_ ** i’ll have you know that the mfu is a CLASSIC and should be TREATED AS SUCH 

**_dorky demon dude:_ ** EVEN IF IT’S MORE THAN A THOUSAND YEARS OLD

**_Brad:_ ** mfu?

**_dorky demon dude:_ ** Marvelous Film Universe!

**_dorky demon dude:_ ** that’s it we’re marathoning all the mfu movies starting now

**_dorky demon dude:_ ** bring energy drinks and enough meals to last u 12 days bc we’re watching all of them back to back

**_ed edd n eddy:_ ** tyrone how many movies are there

**_dorky demon dude:_ ** oh, around two hundred and fifty-three

**_mareereeree:_ ** aw heck no

**_Brad:_ ** what have i done what monster have i created

**_ed edd n eddy:_ ** whose house?

**_dorky demon dude:_ ** thomas’s, obv

**_Brad:_ ** what’s ‘obv’

**_dorky demon dude:_ ** obviously

**_mom friend:_ ** in the words of a very wise maria, “aw heck no”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, tyrone wrapped cloakie in infinity gauntlet-patterned wrapping paper bc he’s just that extra


End file.
